User talk:Asnow89
Re:The Book Cooks Hey Ariana! I'm not sure if you are still by the computer but I hope you will eventually receive this message! First of all, THANK YOU, thank you, thank you! The blog looks amazing! You found the perfect images and they really look like a meal designed to go together! (I was very afraid that what I've envisioned wouldn't work out, but you made it happen!) So again, thank you so much for doing it! Though, I've taken down the " Vanilla Mille Crepe Cake" for the "hopefully-next-time", but unfortunately I don't know how to do the special Poll you've created, is it alright that you help modify it and take down the specific selection? Thank you SOOOOOOOOOOO much for your hard work!--Sammm✦✧(talk) 23:50, June 17, 2015 (UTC) :Can you also tweet with https://twitter.com/WikiaYABooks/ to @CorneliaFunke about the menu when you have time? xDD --Sammm✦✧(talk) 23:57, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Inquiry on portal creation Hey Ariana! I just want to thank you first about tweeting the menu, notifying Cornelia and the modification of the poll! You are truly wonderful! Before the actual question about Wikia, I don't know if it's because I was being overbearing and you are just too busy with Staff work, but this thread has never gotten a respond; most of it aren't dire questions; though, I kinda really want to understand the issue I raised on Thread:213999#7; because I really need to know what's acceptable on the wiki; I don't want to suddenly be blocked because I was apparently doing "what's not to do" without knowing it. Onto the core subject; I love how you do portals on both the Recipes Wiki (e.g.: http://recipes.wikia.com/wiki/Portal:Food_Fiction) and on John Green Wiki (e.g.: http://johngreen.wikia.com/wiki/Portal:LookingForAlaska); the idea is so smart and neat that I think it's very realistic and beneficial for any other "author" oriented wikis, which is why I made one for our affiliated wiki, Cornelia Funke Wiki here: http://corneliafunke.wikia.com/wiki/Portal:Inkworld_Trilogy; but as you can see, it seems to be working as a regular article page and the editor is not the distinctive one for the main page layouts. Is there some sort of activation that needs to be done? I am not an admin there, but the admin in charge did give the go-ahead when it's about creative liberty on how to work the wiki as long as it has a positive result; so is it possible for a staff member to look into it if it's an internal issue that only special users can change settings? Thank you!--Sammm✦✧(talk) 22:11, June 21, 2015 (UTC) :Hi Ariana! I'm horrified (lol) to find out that "Portal" is indeed a custom namespace (because I see it quite often, it just never occurred to me as such); I only just found and read ; and have properly filed the request as how the Help page listed, but because it'll take 2-3 business day via the Special:Contact, and since I did unknowingly write to you first, I'm hoping that if you happen to see this message first and have a little time, please help delete the page http://corneliafunke.wikia.com/wiki/Portal:Inkworld_Trilogy ? I have now removed the content after reading the Help page on the subject, but it still needs to be deleted (hopefully with the help of a Staff member, because the admin is not around) :P.S.: The answers to the given questions on the Help page: :#Should the new namespace be visible in search results by default? YES. :#Should the new namespace have subpages? YES. :#What should the talk namespace be called? The regular "talk" is fine. :--Sammm✦✧(talk) 08:49, June 22, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah!! I've seen her Twitter reply! Was super thrilled!!! Thanks for doing the blog and the tweet for us!!! It really means a lot!! ::Thank you for enabling the Portal functions! Will make good use of it! ::Have a great week as well! ♥ --Sammm✦✧(talk) 22:41, June 22, 2015 (UTC) :::Oh, also, because I don't have a Tumblr account myself, I only just saw that some of the book inspired recipes has been posted by the Recipes Wiki tumblr or the Wikia YA Books tumblr (or both, one being reblogged) via the Recipes Wiki's home page! Is it possible the the Inkheart menu can receive the same treatment? Sorry for all those questions... I just really want it to get it out there and hopefully bring in some fans who didn't know this wiki existed. Thank you so much!! (and this community and myself really, really appreciate everything you've done for us!!!)--Sammm✦✧(talk) 04:44, June 23, 2015 (UTC)